Poison
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: There's nothing deadlier than sin.  Even the purest of hearts are consumed by it.


_A.N. This is another one written for TDS I do not profit from the animes/mangas Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Darkness descended on the group, an undercurrent of shock running through each individual. He couldn't be serious! After all they had done together, after everything they went through and helped her get through... How could he ask that of them?

"You can't be serious." The gravity of the situation was shown through who had spoken the words, so laced with disbelief that his stoic facade faded.

Sucking harder on his pacifier, the demi-god let out a regretful sigh. "Hiei, it can't be helped. She has been corrupted and that means the shikon no tama has as well. You must kill her."

"No. It's not her fault! She was only helpin' the shrimp and now she's hurt! Why won't you help her?" Beady brown eyes flashed with righteous anger, his lips thinned out even more in rage at the injustice of it all. "It's wrong and you know it!"

"Hn." Crimson eyes stared off into space. Yes... It was his fault.

* * *

><p><em>Seven youkai ran around them, orbs of malice being fired from their hands. "You will die!"<em>

_Steadfast, the miko maintained her shimmering pink barrier to block them. "Stay in the barrier. If you get infected, there's no coming back." She stared a little harder at Hiei and Kurama, knowing they were likely the worst possible targets._

_Stubbornly, the hybrid bolted out for a fight, killing three of the youkai within moments. Of course, once he left the barrier, the others followed even as the miko yelled at them to be cautious._

_However, Hiei became too confident and didn't notice when a green haired youkai got ready to fire at him, concentrating instead on the snarling red haired one. "Hn. Die."_

_"Hiei!" Kagome screamed, throwing herself in front of the blast._

* * *

><p>Kurama appraised his friend, knowing exactly what he was thinking of. It was still a mystery to him as to how the pure miko had succumbed to such an attack. Indeed, it had been months before she showed any sign of the infection. What could make the one who wanted for nothing green with envy?<p>

Shaking his head, the most blunt member of the group came from his uncharacteristic silence. "Toddler, we ain't killing her. We'll drag her ass here where you can heal her or figure out how. And if anyone sends the fucking SDF after her, I'll kill 'em all off myself."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Koenma shook his head. "You must prevent her from killing in this state if you want any hope of turning her back. If she kills, the window of opportunity shall close."

* * *

><p>Looking over her papers, the female Lord let out a slow sigh. She almost missed border patrol compared to the tedious task she had been presented with first thing in the morning. "I should kill that servant..." Thoughts on how to make her day more intriguing all failed to present themselves.<p>

A sudden explosion caught the youkai female's attention. Tainted purity caused chills to run down her spine.

"**MUKURO!" **Voice filled with clear rage, the miko appeared, her normally inky blue-black hair a sickly green. Her eyes which were normally sparkling sapphires were tainted to malicious emeralds. ** "I WILL HAVE ALL YOU POSSESS!" **Throwing her hands out, bright green reiki poured from her hands.

Bracing for impact, the Makai Lord was only grateful the purity was too tainted to do much damage. When seeking a more interesting pass time, she had not been thinking of a pissed off and deranged comrade.

* * *

><p>"What is Kagome envious of? I mean, she's all self-sacrificing, but she's always seemed happy about it." Shaking his head, Yusuke let out a slow sigh.<p>

"That's why we're here-To find out, Uremeshi." Knocking on the door politely, the larger man gave a sad sort of smile to the middle aged woman who answered. "Hey. We gotta talk to you about Kagome-chan, if that's okay, Higurashi-san."

The older woman frowned a bit, knowing only too well how bad things had to be for these boys to look so grim. "What happened to my baby? Is Kagome alright?"

"Please, if we want to help her, we need to talk to you." Meeting her soft, motherly eyes, the orange haired man gave her a reassuring smile.

Standing aside, the Higurashi matriarch opened the door a bit wider to allow the two boys to come in. "Where's the rest of your team?" Her eyes darted about, searching for the two older, more experienced, males. Were they with her daughter? Were they helping her? Or were they dead?

"Hiei and Kurama are in the Reikai, looking for ways to help Kagome-chan. Now, have you noticed any weird stuff happening with Kags?" Sitting down when the older female gestured for him to, the tall man looked up expectantly at the worry-worn woman.

Surprised by his friend's easy way of handling the situation, the onyx haired boy watched the two interact. When did Kuwabara turn into Mr. Cool?

Nibbling her lip in a way that conjured images of her daughter to spring forth, the woman looked down at her daughter's friends. "Well... Lately, there have been shadows in her eyes. She's been short, not wanting to talk with me or spend time with the family. But before, she seemed a bit like her old self."

"What do ya mean, Mrs. H?" Yusuke asked bluntly, taking a candy from the bowl on the table and popping it into his mouth.

"Well, a few years ago, I'm sure you know that she was on a quest for the shikon no tama. And, I'm sure you know something about Inuyasha." Her lips thinned in a slight show of anger, but she looked more saddened than anything else.

"He was her friend, right? And at the end, she made a wish to give him his love back." Confused, Kuwabara frowned when he saw the sadness in her honey-brown irises.

Smiling faintly, the dark haired woman shook her head. "Of course she only told you that much... Really, the only reason I know more is because my grandkit showed up before she came home for good...

"Inuyasha was more than Kagome's friend. He was her first love. Sure, she had crushes before him, but nothing like the feelings she had for him. And, when she was first falling for him, she was light... Happy, in a lot of ways. She knew that there were obstacles. but she thought they could overcome them. Her heart was just so full of love for that boy... That foolish boy.

"Of course, I shouldn't blame him. He was just as young at heart. But, he took her feelings for granted and broke her heart, stringing her along all the while. He never let another man near her, kept her by his side almost always. But as soon as he caught the scent of Kikyou,-I'm sure you know about Kikyou, the miko my daughter was supposedly reincarnated from-he would run after her, deserting Kagome and their group.

"By the end of the quest, her heart was shattered and she had a certain pained aura about her at all times. But, in the end, she let it go. She wished for Inuyasha to have his love back and returned to this time. She was in pain, but when she started working with your group, things began looking up. I even started seeing that look in her eyes again. I thought she was falling in love. When I asked her though, she laughed it off and told me it was nothing...

"And a few months ago, I started seeing that same look in her eyes. Like she was in pain. Like she was pining after someone new. That's when she started to pull back." Staring off into space, she missed the contemplative look in Yusuke's eyes.

For his part, the detective seemed to be thinking hard on something.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo, Kags, Keiko wants to know if you're free next Friday night." Shifting foot to foot, the male looked just a little peeved. He obviously didn't think whatever his girlfriend had planned was a good idea.<em>

"_Oh? Why? You two hosting some kind of get-together?" Taking in his shifty demeanor, she knew there was definitely more to it._

_Scratching the back of his head, Yusuke sighed. "Actually, Keiko wants to set you up. Double date with us. She thinks you need a boyfriend."_

_Quirking her lips ironically, the miko waved it off. Her eyes looked rather pained for a moment, but she covered it with a brilliant smile. "Regular guys just don't interest me. And youkai are all about power. That leaves me without anyone to date, but I've come to accept it. It's a nice offer, but I'm afraid I never fall for the right guy."_

* * *

><p>At the time, he had brushed it off as just some weird chick thing, but now? "Any idea on who she fell in love with?"<p>

Startled, the Higurashi matriarch shook her head. "I don't know... Your guess is better than mine. But if Inuyasha is the model to go by, I'd almost bet it was you." Her tone was joking, but her eyes were tinged a little red with held back tears. She was clearly ashamed that she did not know her daughter's heart.

"No, it's not Yusuke." Kuwabara stood, a look of shocked enlightenment in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't find a sign of Kagome, or a single antidote in our files. You can't destroy sin. It is the darkness in the heart of every being. You can only kill the host." Grim, the demi-god appraised the two youkai in his employ rather critically. "You both know it has to be done. Envy is like poison. Even someone as pure as Kagome can be infected with it."<p>

"Lord Koenma! Kagome is attacking Lord Mukuro!" Jorge yelled as he entered the office, looking quite alarmed.

Just then, Hiei's communicator went off. He snapped it open, irritated. "Hn?"

Kuwabara's visage appeared, his eyes narrowed. "Kagome's at Mukuro's if I figured it out right. Hiei, what did-"

"Baka. We know where she is," the hybrid bit back, clearly finding the conversation to be a waste of his time.

"Look Shrimpy, I think Kagome got jealous of your relationship with Mukuro! Did you turn her down or something? Shrimp?" The oaf was shouting now, angry when he received no response.

However, the crimson eyed male was lost in thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiei? You remember when we went on that mission, right? The one with the sins? Well... I wanted to talk to you about wha-" she began, her sapphire eyes showing her nervousness and hope.<em>

"_Hn. I'd think it beneath you to use 'saving' someone against them. You've suffered no ill effects. I owe you nothing, as I've saved your worthless hide countless times." His tone was cruel, biting. He did not care to find out how she would use his moment of weakness against him, especially as he neared the most vulnerable time in his life._

"_But, Hiei, it's not like that! I-I just want you to know that-" she tried once more, only to be cut off by a dark glare._

_Glaring into her eyes, he let out a low growl. Was she trying to stall him? "Mukuro is waiting."_

"_Oh... You and Mukuro are very close, huh?" At his blank look, she smiled blandly. "Like... You guys are really inseparable..."_

_Fighting the instinct to slam her down and show her what close meant, the hybrid turned away as his heat cycle began to rage beneath his skin. "Hn. The relationship between us, does not concern you."_

"_I'm... I apologize. I didn't mean to pry." Smiling rather brokenly with false cheer, she turned away. "I'm happy you have someone to be close to, Hiei."_

* * *

><p>Was she... Envious of his friendship with Mukuro?<p>

* * *

><p>"This isn't you, Miko. Now cease this nonsense!" Parrying her blow for what seemed the hundredth time, the youkai could only hope not to end have to end her life. Somehow she thought her hybrid friend would have a problem with that.<p>

"**You tell me to cease? What right do you have? Why should you have what I want? I've given everything and all I want is one thing!" **Throwing another blast at her perceived rival, she didn't even realize it when her team appeared.

"Hn. Stop."

Freezing mid blow, the miko turned enraged eyes on him. ** "WHY?"**

"Because you poison yourself!" Stepping forward, the dark male drew his katana. "If you wish for death, embrace it on my blade rather than by your own hand!"

"Do you love her that much, Hiei?" Voice soft, sapphire began to shine through her eyes once more, though it was very faint. "You would... Kill me, for her..." Clutching her head, she fought the feelings rushing through her.

Seeing a flicker of his ally, Hiei moved closer to her, blade still drawn as a precaution. "Hn. Fight. You are stronger than this."

Bitter tears began rolling down her cheeks as green began to tint even her skin. **"FOR HER! YOU WOULD KILL FOR HER!" **And then, like glass shattering, the varying unnatural hues split off and fell away. Tears streaked her face as she fell to her knees. She loved him. She couldn't hurt him.

In awe that she could so easily shed the sin that had killed many, he sheathed his katana and knelt next to her, grasping her chin. She had broken away for him. "You foolish girl." With that, he crushed his lips to hers. He would insure that she never again fell to such poison as sin... Except perhaps lust.


End file.
